El pozo del desamor
by Christalm
Summary: Este lugar tiene el poder de arrebatar el amor, real o no, de aquellos que entran en él. Star puede librarse de los efectos de la Luna de Sangre. Pero, ¿lo hará?


_Este relato forma parte de un conjunto de secuencias de una idea de una cuarta temporada inventada. Este lugar tiene un papel importante ya que descubren que Eclipsa está bajo una maldición de amor que le está empujando a hacer toda clase de maldades para lograr liberar a Globgor._  
 _Pero en el proceso descubren que la Luna de Sangre es también una maldición.  
_  
 _Tom busca como romper esta maldición y encuentra el "pozo del desamor". Un lugar que le permitiría romper esa maldición._  
 _Aquí tenemos la escena cuando Tom insiste a Star en que entre a ese lugar._

Está escrito desde la perspectiva de Star.

* * *

Quería salir de allí y olvidarme de este tema, pero se lo había prometido a Tom.

\- Aquí estás.  
\- Gracias por venir, Star.  
\- ¿Es esto?  
\- Sí. Este es el famoso pozo del desamor.

El lugar estaba cerrado por una reja. Era una especie de plaza rodeada de varias piedras que brillaban levemente, con inscripciones en una lengua que desconocía. El lugar tenía aspecto tenebroso y viejo. Como si fuera un hallazgo arqueológico.

\- No es como me lo esperaba.  
\- ¿Cómo te lo imaginabas?  
\- Hombre... con su nombre... pues imaginé un pozo.  
\- Hay un pozo. Mira...

Tom abrió la puerta.

\- ¿Es seguro entrar?  
\- Ahora sí... Está desactivado.

Temí por un segundo que Tom me la jugara, pero eso habría sido un golpe rastrero. Hacía ya bastante tiempo que Tom ya no hacía esas cosas.

Caminamos hacia el centro. En la zona central el suelo era extraño, muy pulido y totalmente negro.

\- El suelo es de cristal. ¿Puedes alumbrar con fuerte con la varita hacia allá?

Entonces lo ví. Bajo ese cristal había un pozo. Como un precipicio cilíndrico gigantesco. Era tan ancho que todo el lugar lo cubría con su sombra. Sin la luz no era fácil apreciar. Y ni con ella podía ver el fondo.

\- Vamos.

Tom volvió a salir y cerró la reja detrás de nosotros. Luego se detuvo ante un lugar donde había un recipiente. Tom invocó una piedra.

\- Me ha costado muchísimo encontrarlas todas, pero por fín esta es la última. - dijo mientras la colocó en el recipiente.

Un zumbido muy grave, casi como un pequeño terremoto sacudió el lugar. Las piedras ganaron en luz, los grabados se iluminaron con una inquietante luz verde, como los hechizos corrompidos. En la pared que teníamos en frente, sobre el recipiente, un texto se hizo visible al cobrar luz unas letras antes invisibles.

Lo leí en voz alta.

* * *

 **EL POZO DEL DESAMOR**

 _Construido sobre un lugar de gran oscuridad._  
 _donde incontables almas habían buscado terminar,_  
 _porque sus corazones rotos no podían sanar,_  
 _quedaron atrapadas aquí para la eternidad._

 _Un mago oscuro decidió convertir esta maldad,_  
 _en un lugar que da una nueva oportunidad._  
 _Lo que antaño fue un precipicio,_  
 _puede ser un nuevo principio._

 _Estas almas toman para sí,  
lo más íntimo de tí.  
Todo amor, profundo o quebrado,  
a su fondo es arrastrado.  
Pues no hay sentimiento, hechizo o maldición,  
que pueda con su gran poder de succión._

 _Entiende explorador que esto no es un juguete.  
Si no tienes claro lo que haces, por favor, vete._

 _Si entras perderás todo lo amado,  
y lo que tu corazón ha anhelado.  
_

 _No importa si el amor es falso o verdadero,  
tanto uno como otro va al sumidero._

 _Un agujero quedará en tu corazón,  
que no podrá llenar la razón.  
Tiempo tardará en sanar la herida.  
Algunos jamás lo hacen en vida._

 _Solo el amor verdadero puede sobrevivir al alma rota,  
porque es el único que siempre rebrota._

 _Pero ni este volvería al instante._  
 _Por un tiempo estarás distante._

 _Que tu desamor y tu pena sea tan dura,  
que merezca la pena semejante tortura._

 _O que sufras una maldición que rompa tu futuro,_  
 _y compense el paso por el camino más duro._

 _Jamás volverás a ser el mismo.  
Que sepas que te enfrentas a un abismo._

 _Si lo que quieres es tu corazón muerto,  
el pozo del desamor está abierto.  
Si este lugar es lo que esperas,  
HAZ LO QUE QUIERAS.  
_

* * *

\- Wow... No pinta precísamente bien.  
\- Lo sé. No tienes porqué hacerlo ahora si no quieres.

En realidad, huir es lo mío. El hoy está para vivirlo. ¿Para qué amargarse el presente cuando hay toda una vida para hacer las tareas obligatorias?  
Pero cuanto más lo dejase, más insistiría Tom. Cada vez me siento más desanimada a hacerlo.

\- Es ahora o nunca, Tom.  
\- Bien... No te preocupes. Yo estaré aquí cuando salgas.

Tom hablaba con mucha confianza. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que esto me iba a cambiar para siempre?

\- Lo perderé todo, Tom. No sólo lo de Marco. Lo que siento por tí. Incluso quizás el cariño por mis padres, mis amigos... Puede que este sitio me lo arrebate todo.  
\- No, Star. Te sentirás rara por un tiempo, pero pasará, porque todo eso es real como dice el texto.  
\- ¿Y si no es así?  
\- Da igual que tú no me quieras. Yo te quiero y siempre te querré. Siempre estaré contigo.

El miedo me invadía... El texto era muy claro. Tiene que compensar.

\- ¿Y si nos equivocamos? La maldición básicamente no me ha afectado.

Tom me miró inquisitivamente...

\- ¿Todo esto va de ese maldito beso, Tom? ¡Este lugar me puede arruinar la vida!  
\- No Star. Esto no va de que te hayas besado con Marco. Va de que te has besado con Marco por culpa de la Luna de Sangre. ¿O debo recordarte las mejillas mágicas de Marco?

Era cierto. La foto de la cabina mostraba unas inquietantes marcas cuando yo o Marco la tocaba. Eso era cosa de magia.

\- Vale.. Digamos que el hechizo nos empujó a hacer algo que no queríamos. ¿Y? ¡Sólo fue un beso inocente! Marco y yo pasamos muchísimo tiempo juntos y nunca ha pasado nada. Marco salió con Jackie y yo salgo contigo. ¡Básicamente no nos ha afectado!  
\- Precísamente por eso. Porque lo habeis disfrazado de amistad. Pasais tanto tiempo juntos como una pareja. Si no fuera tu novio ya estaríais juntos.

¡Lo sabía! Todo esto iba de celos.

\- ¡Eso no lo sabes! Marco y yo fuimos amigos antes del baile, y lo seguimos siendo incluso sin pareja por bastante tiempo.  
\- Sólo porque no le confesaste a Marco tus sentimientos a tiempo... Ponyhead me contó todo lo que pasó en la Tierra.

Ponyhead y sus teorías de ponerle celoso para atraer su atención.

\- ¡Me olvidé de él cuando se fue de Mewni! ¿Donde estaba la Luna de Sangre entonces?  
\- ¿En su jersey sucio que te dedicabas a aspirar?  
¿COOOMOOOO?  
\- AAaaaaaaahhh - chillé  
\- Sí. Ponyhead también me contó eso.

Ponyhead... ¡Te voy a matar!

\- Perdona... Star... no debería...  
\- ¡No! Ya veo de qué va esto. Esto no lo haces por mí.

Tom suspiró.

\- Para que veas que lo hago por tí... Si me lo pides, entraré contigo también.

¿Eeeeeehhh? ¿Por qué haría eso?

\- Eso no tiene ningún sentido, Tom.  
\- Sí lo tiene. Si crees que esto lo hago para poder estar contigo, estoy dispuesto a demostrarte que no eres un capricho. Tanto si nuestro amor vuelve por ser verdadero como si no, te acompañaré en el trance.  
\- Ah... Ya veo lo que estás haciendo. Tú lo que quieres es que Marco no se salga con la suya, ¿no?. El gran y poderoso Tom Lucitor no puede perder ante la más humillante de las derrotas, la de perder a su novia, ante un simple mortal.  
\- ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí? Esto no va de eso. Va de acabar con una maldición. ¿No ves que lo de la Luna de Sangre es real? Ólvidate de mí. Que quieres... ¿tener que sufrir por contener una atracción que no deseas? Las maldiciones sólo van a más. Incluso si me dejaras por Marco... ¿No sentirías que vivirías una mentira?

Tom había hecho un buen argumento. ¿Preferiría vivir una mentira?

\- También piensa en Marco si tanto te importa. Él vivirá la misma mentira que tú.  
\- ¿Y si bailé con mi amor verdadero?  
\- ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Estar con Marco?  
\- No... No lo se...  
\- ¿No lo sabes?

Yo... No sabía ni qué pensar. Es cierto que para mí Marco es parte de mi vida. Tom es mi novio pero... quiero a Marco, eso es cierto. ¿Acaso no puedo amar a dos personas? Sé que es egoista pero es lo que siento.

\- ¿Ves como sí estás bajo el influjo de la maldición?  
\- ¿Y quien dice que mis emociones son mentira?  
\- Si tan segura estás, ¿por qué no las pones a prueba?

¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto, Tom? ¿No ves que estoy sufriendo?

\- ¡Porque las necesito! Porque sin ellas...

¿Cómo reconocer esto?

\- ¿Star?  
\- No quiero seguir aquí.  
\- Sin ellas no puedes ser su amiga y Marcos se irá... ¿es eso lo que ibas a decir?

Maldito seas, Tom Lucitor - pensé. ¿No ves que me estás haciendo sufrir?

\- Star... Perdona... Yo...

No podía más... Mis ojos me traicionaban. Es cierto... Amo a Marco. Y no quiero dejar de amarlo. No quiero arriesgar mi corazón, ni a mi alma gemela. No necesito este pozo. Sólo me había engañado con una relación equivocada, con Tom.

\- ¿Quieres saber una cosa sobre Marco? Él jamás me ha hecho daño de forma tan intencionada como lo has hecho tú.  
\- Perdona...  
\- Me pides perdón muchas veces, para volverme a hacer daño una y otra vez. Ya está. Lo he decidido. No voy a entrar ahora, ni nunca. No por tí, Tom.  
\- Jamás he querido que lo hagas por mí...  
\- Me cuesta mucho creerlo.

Tom suspiró. Yo me dí la vuelta para marcharme.

\- Vale. Star... Tienes razón en una cosa.  
\- En qué...  
\- Me paso las noches en vela temiendo que me abandones... Sé que acabará siendo real si la maldición se mantiene.

Lo sabía. Todo por celos.

\- Ese es tú problema.  
\- Y no he sido sincero contigo... Hay otra forma de evitar que la maldición te cause problemas.

¿Eh? Esto SI llamó mi atención de verdad.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?  
\- Sé mucho de maldiciones, Star. La maldición de la Luna de Sangre no es ni de lejos como la de Eclipsa. La Luna de Sangre es un contrato. La atracción sólo aparece en tanto la pareja está separada. Por eso habeis logrado que os afecte tan poco. Porque estais siempre juntos, vistiendo vuestas emociones de amistad.  
¿No ves lo que eso significa? Si estás con Marco, puedes vivir felizmente el resto de tu vida sin consecuencia alguna.  
\- ¿Me estás sugiriendo que salga con Marco?  
\- Sí, Star. Te quiero tanto que prefiero romper contigo a que seas infeliz.

¿De verdad Tom estaría dispuesto a eso? ¿Tanto me quería?

\- Deja de decir tonterías. Eres la reina del drama.  
\- ¿Eso crees? Aún no has visto nada.

Las puertas del pozo se abrieron bruscamente. Tom había usado su telekinesis.  
Levitó y comenzó a ir lentamente hacia el pozo marcha atrás.

\- Tom... No es gracioso... Lo que haces no tiene sentido... ¡Déjalo ya!  
\- Te quiero, Star. Recuérdalo.  
\- ¡TOM! ¡PARA!

Tom también usó la telekinesis contra mí y me empujó hacia atrás.

Cuando miré, era demasiado tarde. Las columnas se iluminaron tanto que la sala se llenó de esplendor verde. Un ruido de voces lastimosas pareció surcar toda la sala.

Ví la cara de Tom. Fue horrible. Como si le acabaran de apuñalar por la espalda.  
Sus ojos quedaron totalmente abiertos. Su cara se puso rígida y luego cambió de color. Es como si acabara de morir. Daba la impresión de que vomitaría sangre en cualquier momento.

Su mirada quedó muerta. Como si se convirtiera en un muñeco mirando al infinito.

\- ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ TOM ! ! ! !

Tom volvió al suelo. Apenas había entrado al lugar. Comenzó a caminar hacia mí.  
Me lancé a por él, pero él volvió a lanzarme hacia atrás con su telekinesis.

Cuando fuí una última vez, él ya estaba fuera. Seguía con la mirada perdida.

\- No entres... No entres jamás a este lugar - me dijo aún con la mirada perdida y una voz sin entonación, como de robot.

La piedra que activaba el lugar desapareció entre llamas. Tom la había invocado otra vez, pero ahora para dejarla fuera de mi alcance.

Luego desapareció entre llamas.

Y me quedé sóla en la oscuridad... A pesar de no haber entrado, este lugar me había traído el desamor.


End file.
